Existing computing systems use cache resources to improve system performance. Typically, each cache is associated with a specific computing system. In computing environments with multiple computing systems (and multiple associated caches), some caches are not utilized (e.g., when the associated computing system is not active) while other caches are operating at maximum capacity due to an active computing system using the cache. This situation results in an inefficient usage of available cache resources and reduces the overall performance of the computing environment. For example, in virtual environments, virtual machines typically move between different computing systems, which invalidates the virtual machine's previous cache.